Flawed
by FairyTailQueen
Summary: Isabella Swan and Edward Cullen had twins. While Renesmee is beautiful and perfect, her twin Cinder was considered not good enough. Everybody adored Nessie while Cinder was left in her shadows, hurt and unloved. When a new beautiful vampire boy comes to live with the Cullen's, sparks fly between him and Cinder, making the spoiled Renesmee angry.
1. Flawed

I walked down the stairs slowly, counting the steps one be one. I was in no hurry to go downstairs or go to the school for that matter. I stopped at the 26th step and stared outside through the big glass window. It was quite astounding. The leaves were gently swaying in the wind and dark clouds were enveloped the morning sky, water dripped from the tree leaves. The sun was well hidden behind the cluster of clouds and I was glad for that.

I hated the sun and its light. But it is because of a far more different reason than my family. So am actually glad that we settled at forks. Forks is one rainiest places I know. Seeing the sun is pretty rare here. So considering that and me being a half vampire, you would think that I would fit the description as pale as ghost, white as sheet or something like that.

But my skin is quite tanned, not that I complain about it. I think I got it from my human side. Also I'm not astoundingly beautiful like the rest of my family at all, No not at all. My Long wavy black hair fell on my waist and it is usually tied in a messy ponytail and I have big hazel eyes like my mother. But not even these femine features would make as beautiful as the other vampires and my sister. I'm quite plain to be honest.

I continued my steps down the stairs lost in my own insecure thoughts.

"I'm so proud of you, Renesmee. You have grown to be a perfect, beautiful, kind daughter any father could dream to have" My father's silky voice broke me out of my thoughts as he praised my twin sister.

Of course, he would praise her. She was, like he said the most perfect daughter anyone could dream of. She looks astounding with her unusual bronze colored hair, high cheekbones and her pale skin. Her character was even more perfect than her appearance; she is unexceptionally kind, bubbly and usually a very happy girl. All the Cullen's and everyone who has met her will adore her in an instant.

My father looked around and he noticed me standing as still with a poker face on as usual. It was a good thing that I have a mental shield like mom or else, the family would faint in shock by some of the depressing things I think about sometimes.

"Oh, Cinder. I didn't notice you there."

Don't worry father I got used to it by now. I wanted to say it but I didn't because it was not that often that I talked. Seeing me talk is even more rarer than seeing the sun in Forks. So I just nodded and I proceeded to exit out of the house.

"Um...Cinder, you are a good daughter too, you know?"

My father said awkwardly. I guess he didn't want to feel bad for being the flawed twin. Everyone in my family is very kind and sometimes they lie to make me feel better. Though I can easily spot a lie just by looking at their faces.

Everyone in my family expect Carlisle and Esme walked out of the house with me but they went straight to the garage to take the car. I don't drive to the school because, well to put it plainly, I don't feel comfortable to spend 20 minutes hearing how great and wonderful their darling Renesmee is or seeing Alice pinch Neisse's cheeks and comment how cute she was. So I had rather decided to walk, taking in the cool atmosphere of Forks. But walking has its own downs too, most of the days I go really late to classes and end up getting detentions. But anything is better is better than hearing praises about my twin because it stings me to not be as seamless as she is.

I walked through the peaceful forks, admiring the natural beauties and trying to forget the reality I lived on. If you ask me, dreams are more tolerable than reality, but not those horrible nightmares though which I usually get. And I walked on; I realized the name Cinder was exactly right for me; I'm like the ashes the coal leave behind, useless and ugly and a terrible nuisance too. I bit my lip to force back a wave of insecurity which washed over me.

Just like I thought, I was late to my class by 10 minutes. When I opened the door, the teacher looked at me angrily and gritted her teeth.

"CINDER SAYARA CULLEN! Why are you so late?!" Ms. Edwardson's voice boomed through the class and made my knees tremble.  
I looked down at my shoes and wondered like always why everybody hated me. If it had been Renesmee or father, would have ignored their late arrival and let them in without as much as a scolding. But nobody ever liked me; I am always an underdog of the Cullen family, a disgrace…

After shouting at me to her heart's content, she finally let take my seat. I kept my head down and didn't bother to look up when I felt the pity stares that my family was giving me. I listened to her class and as soon as the bell rung, I ran out of the classroom and headed straight for the Ladies room where I tried to pull myself back together.

I wonder what's wrong with me?


	2. Treaty

_**DON'T WORRY jk , CINDER WON'T ALWAYS BE PUSHED AROUND! **_

_**AND THANS FOR YOUR ENCOURAGEMENT twilightfanjm, I WOULD DEFINETLY CONTINUE THIS STORY!**_

_**SO PLEASE FOLLOW, FAV AND REVIEW GUYS.**_

* * *

After once again having a dreadful day at school, I slowly walked to my home.

The night had gone chilly and I shivered in my red hoodie and loose blue jeans. My Multi colored sneakers softly brushed against the road as I moved creating an unpleasant sound. The sling bag I had on my shoulder danced as I marched.

While walking I looked at the far east forest, it looked ghostly under the evening sunlight. The trees swayed in the wind eerily. The trees were huge and it made them look almost monstrous. But despite all that, I have always loved that forest. It was like a home to me, a real home. When I was small, I was always upset, having nobody to love me and at that times, I used go to the central part of the forest and spend my day there.

I reached my house and looked at the magnificent gate wondering whether to open it or not. I didn't want to go inside but at the same time I didn't want to freeze to death standing here. I pulled my hoodie's sleeves to cover my fingers which had gone almost numb but the sleeves were not long enough and went right back to its place like a rubber band. So I pushed my hands deep inside my pockets, silently hoping they would alright in the morning.

At last not able to bear the cold, I opened the gate and went in. I tried to walk as slowly as possible, not at all in a hurry to meet my family. But the stupid cold, forced my legs to go faster and within no time, I was outside the door. I sighed and pulled open the door and strolled into the hall keeping my eyes glued to the floor. I hoped that I would reach my room without meeting anyone in between and forced to have an awkward conversation. But unfortunately luck was not on my side, I ran into the last person I wanted to see today, Renesmee.

"How are you little sis or should I call loser?" she mocked me and her lips stretched into a big smirk. Ah, very kind, isn't she?

If father knows some of mean things she says and does to me, then we'll see how much kind he thinks she is. But sadly, she too has a mental shield like me but it is not so developed and it only shields the bad thoughts she thinks. So mind readers can only hear her kind and angelic thoughts. But nobody expect me and herself knows this. How convenient huh?

I ignored her and headed for my room but she stopped me at my path with her hands stretched out in front of me.

"So pathetic you are. I wonder why you even live." Her words stabbed me like a pair of knives and I clenched my fists knowing how true her words were.

"Do you know how many admirers I have? Well, let me count 110,111,112 naaa, its uncountable. How many do you have little sis? One? I bet no boy has ever looked at you before."She laughed cruelly clutching her stomach as if she said a big joke.

Soon tears started dripping down her cheeks due to too much laughter. She slowly stood still clutching her sides and peeked from her closed eyes. She wiped the tears and and smiled a nasty smile at me.

"I got to admit little sis, life without you would be no fun. You always make laugh." She chuckled and walked away with the gracefulness of an angel.

I shook my head and opened the room door and threw myself on my bed. There were no tears in my eyes, for they were already drained from the years of crying. I relaxed on my bed for a while then opened my books to do my homework. The teachers had given me a lot of homework because I was late. So it took me a good long hour before I was even anywhere near completing.

After completing I brushed my teeth and changed into pajamas and prepared myself for bed even though it was way too early for bed. I don't eat dinner (yes, I eat human food but I also drink blood) most of the days and if someone asks why I haven't eaten, I just make up a lie that I have eaten already but I regularly go hunting though because if I didn't hunt, I would be a bad threat to humans around me and am not willing to put anyone in danger.

I pulled the blanket up to my neck due to the vigorous cold. Suddenly a knock in my door disturbed the peace which had enveloped the room. I puffed my cheeks in annoyance and got up to answer the knocks. As soon I opened the door I came in face to face with my Father Edward. He was looking rather serious. I just looked at him blankly and waited from him to do whatever he came to do.

"Cinder, Come down immediately. We are going to have a family meeting" he announced in a very formal tone.

I cocked my head to a side confused. But anyway I followed him downstairs and found my whole family gathered down there in the dining table. Renesmee smiled a sickly sweet smile which am, absolutely sure is a fake one. I sat down next to mother and looked at my father wondering about the sudden meeting.

"As you all know, our relationship with the vampires of the West America is not so good , so the Western vampires and us, have decided to come to peace. But that is easier said than done. So to achieve that hard goal, Carsile and western vampire leader have decided to send one member of their group into each other's to show that nobody is going to harmed and to relieve people of their fear about each other. So a western vampire is coming to live with us for a few months and one of us will go and live with them."

Oh,wow. I hope I get to go and live with them.

"And Jasper has agreed to be the volunteer"

Great, so am stuck here after all. But am a bit curious to the see the western vampire who is going to live with us.

* * *

_**SO NEXT CHAP IS GONNA BE AWESOME! I GUARENTEE IT. THANKS FOR READING.**_


	3. Beautiful

**IM BACK**** AND THANKS FOR THE WONDERFUL REVIEWS GUYS. KEEP READING AND ENJOY!**

* * *

"Jasper, do not pick fights with anyone and be friendly, alright?" My father said to the overexcited uncle Jasper who looked like he would start jumping like a 5 year old any minute now.

I stared enviously at him unable to shake the pit of jealousy in my stomach. Why does he get to be the one who goes to the west America? And why am I the one still stuck here? After all he likes his family and is happy staying with them but me, well… I am not so joyful so I should been the one to go.

Uncle Jasper grinned so big that I was afraid it would fall straight off his face. His bright, pearly teeth reflected the sunlight along with his whole body making him almost impossible to look at. His usually a bit messy blond hair was now neatly combed backwards. He was wearing a light blue striped, button down shirt, peach colored pants and leather hiking boots. If I didn't know where he was going, I would think he was prepared for some beauty contest. Seriously, is going to West America such a big deal for him?

The whole family was assembled in the front yard to send him off. Granddad was smiling softly at Jasper and Grandma was dabbing a handkerchief to her eyes to stop the tears which are never going to come. I shrugged deciding it must be a human habit she couldn't get over. Uncle-Em was patting his Uncle-Jas back and stated something about how good he looked. Others were just giving the usual take care of yourself speeches.

But it was Aunt Alice who looked the worst, she didn't look happy at all. She was biting her lip hard and her sharp nails were digging deep into her skin. Even though she was so petite, she never looked even a bit fragile but now she looked like a delicate glass which could be easily broken. I felt sorry for poor aunt who was visibly struggling to keep herself together. But nevertheless, I had no idea what she felt like because I never missed anyone in my entire life before because I never had anyone to miss. It was always, me, myself and I.

Father was staring at Alice pityingly too. I guess, he read her thoughts. I turned my head to Uncle-Jas who was so happy and joyful that he didn't seem to notice Alice's depressing aura. I puffed my cheeks in annoyance and went over to him and kicked his legs. He glared furiously at me but I nudged him to see Alice. His eyes softened and he went over to the petite girl standing a few yards before him and wrapped his arm protectively around her. She buried her head in his shoulder and sniffed.

"Don't cry Alice, because if you do, I might start crying too" Uncle-Jas voice was soft and sad.

I never imaginedhim to be someone who talks…like this. But when he saw her crying, I saw his eyes. They were so unhappy and hurt to see the girl he loved breaking in front of him. He looked like he would break too if she was like that any longer. _Is….this love?_

He picked her up in a bridal style and kissed her on her lips and hugged her tight before he set her down and waved to all.

"Bye guys. See ya in a few months. Love you Alice, I'll call you everyday"

And he was gone. I blinked and blushed at the sight of the public love of display happened a few moments earlier. I felt my hot cheeks with my hands and sighed.

"oh, sis. You are so innocent huh? Blushing at seeing someone kissing." A velvety voice mocked me.

I shook my head and entered inside the house with the others. Everyone settled on the hall and I proceeded to go to my room but I was stopped on my way when I heard a question Nessie asked father.

"When will the other vampire come here, Dad?" She asked him curiously. Father scratched his head and shrugged.

"I'm not so sure. But I was informed that he would here as soon as we send Jasper there" He said in a matter of fact tone.

"But we have already sent him, right? Why isn't the vampire here yet?" She asked pouting.

I rolled my eyes. I don't need any mind reading powers to know what is going on her in her mind. She probably wishes that the vampire is a boy. So she could have 'fun' with him for the next few months and dump him afterwards. You could say it is her hobby. She had broken the hearts of numerous guys in our school and neighborhood. She doesn't give a shit about them, she just like challenges. And if she is feeling really spiteful, then she would steal the other girls' boyfriends.

"Be patient, honey. He or she would be here soon" Mother placed a hand on her shoulder and said. Nessie smiled her dazzling smile and nodded her head like a good little girl.

Honestly, seeing her act like that makes me want to puke. It is so fake. But mother was obviously down by her adorable daughter and hugged her tight and maybe silently thanking the god for gifting with such a wonderful girl.

"Grandma, do you think the new vampire will like me?" she asked Grandma-Esme.

"Of course, he or she would absolutely adore you darling. I mean, who wouldn't? You look so beautiful today like a princess"

Ok, that I will accept. She did look beautiful. She was wearing a sleeveless white sundress with flower imprints all over. It hugged her body, showing off her slim waist and broad hips. The dress ended above her knees showing off the lean, pale legs. She had pink flats. She let her bronze colored hair down and it went up to her waist and a white bow decorated her hair. Her gorgeous eyes were made more prominent with thick mascara and pink lipstick was carefully applied on her lips.

Standing next to her, definitely made me more self conscious than I normally am. My long t-shirt which came till my mid thigh and my black leggings and green sneakers made me look really unappealing next to the bronze beauty. My messy ponytail and a natural face were not a bonus either.

My father head turned around sharply to look at the house entrance and I followed his gaze to an _inhumanly beautiful boy_ standing at the door.

He was even taller than Uncle-Em. His short, messy golden colored hair touched his chin. His eyes were dark with golden specks all over it. He was as pale as any vampire and had purplish bags under his eyes. His high cheek bones and full lips dominated his face. He was more beautiful than any human or vampire I have ever seen before in my life. He was picture of godliness.

I was frozen in place with his perfection which is something I could never have. Each inch of him was beautiful. Reluctantly I turned my head to Renesmee who looked as astonished as I did but there was something else in her eyes, desire.

I changed my gaze to the boy in the doorway who was now looking at me with a unreadable expression_ . His eyes bore into mine and I was unable break out of it…._

* * *

_"Love me today, love me tomorrow, love me for eternity."  
_

* * *

**__LEAVE ME A LONG BEAUTFUL REVIEW GUYS! IT MAKES ME SO HAPPY AND MAKES ME WRITE A WRITE A NICE LONG CHAPTER.__**


	4. Someone Like Me

_**OMG!OMG Guys,**____**Thanks a lot for the fav,follows and reviews. Im soooo grateful. Tell me what so you think about this chapter after reading it. And if you want say some suggestion or any complaints, please do. i look forward to reading them. LOVE YA ALL!**___

* * *

We were all seated around the dining table once more but this time with that new vampire with us. I couldn't stop looking at him so I clenched my fists and bent my head down so that my eyes wouldn't travel back to him. For god's sake, what's wrong with me? There was something about him which made me stare at again and again. I'm sure, it is not his beauty, and there was something else. I gritted my teeth and scolded myself mentally.

"So please introduce yourself" Grandpa said to the guy politely.

"As you wish, I'm Ethan Missouri" His voice was cold and impassive.

His voice was devoid of any emotions just like his face. He didn't seem to feel anything; it was like he had rock hard heart. I gazed at him, his golden hair was covering a small part of his dark eyes which contrasted with his hair and made him look like an angel. Wait...Wait...What the hell is wrong with me? An angel? Seriously, you have gone nuts, Cinder. I punched myself mentally for thinking such stupid things.

"Can I know your names?" He asked looking at each one of us for a few seconds before looking at Carlisle.  
"Huh? Oh, Of course. I'm Carlisle Cullen. Everybody introduce yourselves."

"I'm Edward Cullen"

"Isabella Swan Cullen"

"Im Rosalie Hale"

"Esme Cullen, I'm Carlisle's wife"

"Alice Cullen and the one who has gone to your lands is Jasper Hale, my husband."

"Emmett Cullen, I'm Rosalie's husband"

While hearing their names, Ethan had stared at each of them as if trying to store all the new information in his head. His gaze finally turned to Renesmee who was now due to say her name. Her face had her usual confidence and she smirked and she swayed her hips slightly. Instead of just standing there and saying her name, she walked gracefully near him and stopped a feat before him. If the whole family had not been here, I'm sure she will be in his arms now.

"Me? Oh…well. I'm Renesmee Carlie Cullen and I'm the jewel of this family."

Jewel of the family? Hmm...maybe she is. If she is the jewel, then I will be the coal. I sighed as I saw the whole family nodding their head in approval. Renesmee smiled a beautiful smile showing off her pearly teeth to seduce him. But unlike what I had imagined, Ethan looked like he didn't bother about her at all and he turned to me and looked at me.

Oh...Oh, it is my turn now. I swallowed nervously wondering what to do. It is not like I'm mute or anything but I don't talk much either. The last time I talked was…. I don't know. I guess it was a long time ago. I dropped his gaze and lowered my head to look at my shoes. I looked at all its tiny details and hoped that a big hole would swallow me now. How stupid and weak I must have looked now. I bit my lip, tears clouding my eyes.

"Don't bother with her. She doesn't talk. Anyway her name is Cinder" Renesmee said in a nasty tone.

"Ok so Ethan, your room is upstairs. Renesmee, please take him to his room and make him comfortable." I heard Grandpa's voice saying to Nessie.

"I'm sorry but can Cinder take me to my room?"

With a rapid motion, I pulled my head upward and looked at Ethan with a bewildered expression. Me?! Why the hell would he want me to take him instead of Nessie? Is he really nuts? But he didn't look at me, he was looking at grandpa who looked confused too. Everybody in the room blinked and just plainly stared at Ethan. But Nessie looked the worst; she was glaring at me furiously as if I stole something which was hers.

"Umm…Okay. Go ahead Cinder, take him" Grandpa agreed and gently nudged me.

I nodded, glad to get away from Nessie's glare and walked to his room; checking if he was coming behind me. We walked in silence, nobody uttering a word till we reached his room.

His room was right next to mine. It used to be a storage room full of old furniture, books and all kinds of stuff. But when we knew a new vampire was going to come, Dad had arranged several people to clean it as soon as possible and the things were dumped messily in the basement. This room was fairly bigger than mine but it is still smaller than all other rooms in the house. That's because, when me and my twin sister were born, nobody knew it was twins and they had only one big spare bedroom left. And when we were few years old, they decided to give the real bedroom to Nessie because she had more 'hobbies' so she'll need a bigger space and because I was considered useless, I was given the dusty old storeroom.

I opened the room and we entered inside. I had to accept, the renovators had done a good job redecorating the room. It was painted orange at the ceiling and the other walls were painted a pretty peach. The bed was huge and it would fit at least 3 people. There was a dark brown desk at the end of the room with a lot of drawers in it. And I saw a big closet at the side of the room.

I looked at Ethan to see his reaction. But his eyes looked indifferent. His eyes wandered around the room taking in every single detail. He gently dropped the black luggage on the bed. And his eyes met mine. I raised my eyebrows.

"I like it. Where is your room?"

I pointed my finger at the left side of the room.

"The next room is yours?" He asked me.

I nodded my head and I wondered if I should stay or leave him alone to unpack. Leaving a guest will be really rude but he didn't look too thrilled having me here with him. So I left the room and went to mine without much of any words. After lying on my bed, I let my thought wander in my mind.

Does he like Renesmee? Of course he would. I have not yet seen a single boy who didn't like the gorgeous Renesmee. He would definitely fall for her looks and personality if he hasn't already. Someone like me don't have a chance with him….

* * *

**_Love me today, love me tomorrow, love me for eternity..._**


	5. Partners

_****_HEY! IM BACK WITH THE NEW CHAPTER! IM SORRY IT MOVES A BIT SLOW BUT FROM NEXT CHAPTER, ITS GOING GO COOL! THANKS FOR ALL THE COMMENTS AND FAVORITES. LOVE YA ALL_****_

* * *

Hmmm…. I slowly opened my left eye and peeked. Is it really morning? It seems I just closed my eyes to sleep, not even a few minutes ago. What the hell? Can't a growing half vampire human girl get a decent amount of sleep before an annoying sun has to ruin it for her? I stared out of my window and scowled at the sun.

I looked over to the wall clock and gasped loudly when I saw the time. My eyes went as wide as saucers. Dammit. It was 8: 30 and the school starts in half an hour. And here I am, sitting in my pajamas scolding the sun. I dashed out of my bed and grabbed my towel and rushed into the bathroom and took a quick shower.

After wearing my under garments, I searched hastily for some clothes to wear for the day. But just my luck that most of my clothes were either dirty or really wrinkled. I dumped all my clothes to the floor from my clothes cabinet and at last found a yellow t-shirt and track pants to go with it. I grabbed a brush from my dresser and quickly pulled my long ebony colored hair into a messy ponytail and rushed downstairs.

I had expected my ultra punctual family to have already gone to school by now, but they were all in the front hall discussing something. I noticed Ethan was also standing with him. His long golden hair was messy and he was wearing an orange, full sleeved t shirt and ripped blue jeans with black high-tops. He took my breath away and for a second I had to remind myself that he will never like me. He looked like one of the jock players in my school.

Renesmee was not standing far from Ethan and was eyeing them from time to time. When I looked at her, I noticed she had made herself look more hotter than usual. She had a tight black tube top with a low neckline and a short pink miniskirt with black high heels. Her usually curly hair was straightened and it reached below her waist. She was wearing hot pink eye shadow and heavy mascara on both of her eyes. Pink blush covered her pale cheeks and her lips glowed with the lip gloss. And in short, she looked like she walked straight out of a magazine shoot. Ethan and Nessie would be perfect for each other.

When I reached the end of the stairs, father turned to look at me." There you are, Cinder. Took you long enough"

Hmm...Okay? What is this about? Why would he wait for me?

"Okay Cinder. I just wanted to say some things to you. Ethan is going to attend our school from today to a next few months. Till then, we are going to say, he is my best friend from Ireland. You got that? Don't go and spoil the story." He said to me sternly.

I nodded but I couldn't help but think how stupid my family is. Even if I wanted to tell- tale about them how would I? I don't talk and I have absolutely no friends at all. Did they think that I would appoint a person and make him say this through the school speakers? Just how ridiculous is that?

After telling me that, they went to the car to go to the school. But I noticed Ethan was not going with them. He went to the garage and took a car that I have never seen before. It must be his. It was a red something; I didn't know its name. After they swooshed away in their fancy cars, I was left to wonder how the hell I was going to get to school in time.

I had to run all away to my school because I was getting really late and the last thing that I wanted that day was getting shouted at again. I was pretty aching and tired by the time I reached the school. Cars were parked but there were nobody in the parking lot. Oh God, the bell must have rung. And with my remaining energy, I managed to make it to the classroom, just a minute late.

I opened the classroom door and found a new teacher standing there. Who is he?

"Oh… Are you late?" I nodded.

"And are you Cinder Sayara Cullen?" I nodded again.

"Go ahead and take your seat . You didn't miss much; I was just starting to introduce myself "I silently went and sat in my seat.

"Ok, So I'm Mr. Kim Warsaw. And I'm going to be your English teacher from now on." He smiled and continued "If it is not too soon, I would like to start by giving you all an assignment"

Most of the students' eyes bulged at hearing the word assignment. They looked at each other with annoyed expressions but Mr. Warsaw did not take any notice of them and started giving us an explanation of this assignment.

"Okay, First you are going to find a partner for yourselves….No...No...You can't select by yourselves. I have written and put all the names of this class students in this hat and I am going to draw two at a time and they are going to be made partners. Everyone ready?"

He put his hand in the hat and drew two sheets and read out the names. I rolled my eyes and stared out of the window. I was not interested in this at all. Why would I? Im going to get a partner who hates me anyway. So wh-

"-nder Cullen and Ethan Missouri"

WHAT THE HELL?! Me and Ethan? Are you kidding me? I looked over to him and found him already looking at me. His face remained as impassive as always but his eyes were telling something else I couldn't understand. Mr. Warsaw drew the sheets for another few minutes and everybody got their partners.

"Ok, so for this assignment, you are all going to get to know your partners as much as you can and going to write a report on them. The contents of the report will not be revealed to anyone except me so you can very well any secrets in them."

I'm going to have to get to know Ethan and he has to get to know me? But I'm so uninteresting that he will be bored to death. He should have been partnered with one of fan girls he had gained in his first day of school.

**-TO BE CONTINUED.**

* * *

_"Love me today, love me tomorrow, love me for eternity"_


	6. Mockery

OK GUYS, I WANT TO CLEAR A FEW CONFUSIONS ABOUT THIS STORY FIRST.  
1\. Renesmee is not jacob imprint in this story.  
2\. And Renesmee and cinder are their high school age and not 6 year olds because if they are 6 year olds then pairing them up with other boys will be just plainly sick. ewww.

* * *

I walked swiftly to the cafeteria ignoring all the angry glances and the cruel remarks from the school's barbies who had all been obviously angered because I had 'gotten' Ethan. If they want him then they can certainly keep him, it is not like I care. The hallways seemed to stretch on forever and I wondered how long should I keep walking through all the glares before I reach the cafeteria.

After what seemed like hours of walking, I reached the cafeteria and I stood on the line to collect my lunch. When it was my turn, I showed my plate to the serving lady and she put some disgusting looking stuff on it which I think is mashed potato or something else. I quietly walked to my table which was situated at the far end of the cafeteria, away from the main door and also very away from where the Cullen's sat.

I took my place and began nibbling small portion of the stuff when I heard someone sit in my table. I looked up sharply because NOBODY EVER sits with me. It's like I carry some cheese touch or something. So you could imagine how surprised I would have been when I saw Ethan sitting in front of me with his unemotional face on. His eyes peered at me and I shuffled in my seat uncomfortably.

Why is here? Isn't he supposed to sit with my family? How come the darling Nessie left him here anyway? I shifted my gaze from him and looked at the Cullen's table and I saw Nessie furious glare and the confused faces of my other family members. Obviously they are as confused as me. Is he trying to play a mean trick on me just like the boy in 7th grad-

"When can we start the project Cinder?"

I jumped as I was startled out of my thoughts by his voice. I blinked at him. It took me a few seconds to recover. Oh…project…right….So that's why he is here!

I dug my hands into my backpack and produced a pen and a paper and started scribbling in it and showed Ethan.

_I think we can start it today._

_"_How do you come to school? I noticed that you don't come with the rest of your family." He remarked.

He noticed that? I wrote again on my paper and showed it to him

_I walk of course._

_"_You walk all the way from your house? Why would you do that when you could comfortably travel in a car?" He asked me curiously_. _

I shook my head refusing to answer that question. I don't want to reveal to him that it was because of my personal jealously. I barely know him but I don't want to him to hate me already, like everyone else on this stupid place. So what do I say to him, or write to him for that matter?

I chewed on my cracked bottom lip and waited for my brain to come with an answer. Hmm… YES THAT'S IT!

_Oh,well. That's because I have car sickness._

I wrote and showed to him. If I wasn't mistaken, I saw him looking a bit amused after reading it. Well who wouldn't after reading such an idiotic excuse? Car sickness? What are you Cinder darling? A 2 year old baby? Great Cinder, way to go.

But seriously I can't stop saying such goofy comments; it's embedded in my system or something. But I don't hate it; actually it is the one of the few things I like about myself, no, scratch that, I love it! I know most of you would think that I am such a weirdo for saying that but its actually pretty funny to m-

_**Cough…Cough**_

I looked up after being brought back from my thoughts and saw Ethan looking at me with raised eyebrows. God, I should really stop drifting into my thoughts while someone is talking to me.

_What?_

_"_No, nothing but you just kept going inside your own world so I brought you back."

_Oh, I'm sorry about that_

"Its Okay, Ms. Cullen. Im sorry I called you by your name before, I was not really paying a lot of attention to what I said"

I raised my eyebrows and looked at him with a disbelieving expression . Ms. what?! I would rather go to hell and back before I would accept being called Ms. Cullen. I hurriedly scribbled and pushed the notebook to his face that it actually hit his nose hard. He grabbed the note from me and glanced at my face and narrowed his eyes to look at the words in the paper.

_call me Cinder and if you want me to spell it for you C-I-N-D-E-R and not C-U-L-L-E-N. got that?_

"Okay C-I-N-D-E-R. No need to get so worked up about it" he mocked me.

I mentally glared at him and turned my head away and looked at something else, angry at being mocked. This guy is definitely bipolar, one minute he is all emotionless then the next minute he is mocking me. Great, just great.

_**RIIIINNNNNGGGGGGGG**_

The bell rung loudly and I hurried to my next class without turning to look at him.


	7. A Living Meat

_**I had over two people ask me about the same story being on . Well, yes... I have an account on quotev too and I posted this story here first but I decided to post it there too! And if any of you are on quotev, my acc name is WildWorldDaughter!**_

* * *

I let out a huge breadth as I walked back home through my usual route.

School today was terribly tiring and I am sick and tired of the place which had just given me bad memories to last for the rest for my life. People kept taunting me or they look at me like I'm kinda disgusting. Usually the girls would plainly ignore my very existence but today because of the project I had to do with Ethan, many became really bitchy. The rudeness of the other girls didn't bother as much, it was the boys who went a little far. They would snicker and make jokes when I walked past them and would completely move out of the way so they won't "touch" me.

Geez, why is this happening to only ME? I have always wondered why I was never accepted and never liked, I mean everybody is different right? And just because I am "me" doesn't mean they have to hate me. I have different preferences and different tastes and I don't always want to sit in a big group and sing and chat. I want to do actual things! I want to go out in the playground and play different sports I like, I want to read books or I just want to sit and do nothing, you know? Just sit and stare at the space and get lost into my thoughts and just relax. Why do you always just have to sit and chat about boys and makeup? Not that I'm saying people should never do that, Im just saying they should not hate and bully others who don't want to gossip with them or have the same ideas of fun as them.

I puffed my tanned cheeks in annoyance at the thought of thinking about those stupid insensitive people. Brainless. Insensitive.  
Fucking Motherfuckers. Ass wipes...

I continued to swear mentally all the bad and insulting words I could think of and I tried to take all my anger out on their mental picture which I was now punching repeatedly and oh.. what a powerful kick! Ya take this! ... GO ROT IN THE HELL BULLIES!

And before I could land my 25th punch I had reached the huge mansion that I called home and I walked in a bit faster than usual, with my new found energy after winning a winning fight in my mind. I started feeling a bit more optimistic and confident and I just wanted to punch somebody that minute to release all the strength.

I opened the large door and slipped in inside the house. Due to their annoying super-hearing ability, many many pairs of red bat eyes turned to face me. It seemed to me that the whole family was sitting there and was just waiting for me to present my "wonderful" presence. Nobody took their creepy eyes off me and I felt myself grow alarmed at why they were doing what they were doing, nobody moved and were all as still as statues. Doesn't anybody have any other job than sitting there and staring at 16 years old girl like she is some kind of delicious meat ? Oh...wait... WHAT IF I REALLY LOOK LIKE A LIVING MEAT WITH LOTS OF BLOOD RUNNING IN HER BODY?!

As insane as that idea sounds, It could actually be true if they fail to drink blood to quench their thirst. Their first target would be ME because Renesmee is more of a vampire than me so her blood is a little less appealing. Uh oh O_o... How can I escape? THE WINDOW?! THE DOOR?! THE CHIMNEY?!

"Calm down Cinder... We aren't going to eat you" Dad's voice broke me out of my survival instinct's thoughts as if he had just read my mind which by the way he can't. I took a deep breadth and calmed down enough to put my poker mask on again. I nodded for him to continue.

" Um... Well... You see..." He stopped and looked at others like he was fighting with himself whether to tell me or not whatever he was coming to say "Um..well, I just want say good luck for your project and get good marks" He mumbled quickly.

Mom and Grandmother glared at dad like he had done something he shouldn't have or... maybe he isn't saying something he should have. I squinted my eyes and looked at each and every person on the room trying to understand what was happening. Nessie was scowling deeply, her face going ugly. Grandfather was shaking his head and looked like he was having a deep mental one-sided conversation with dad which he probably is. Alice had her eyes closed and had a look which said she was concentrating hard.

I shrugged my shoulders and gave up understanding and started going up the stairs completely ignoring my mom who was yelling at dad. I wonder if Ethan is in his room because he was not downstairs. Hmm... I wonder if we can start our project now...


	8. Interrupted

**Why talk when there is nobody to listen?  
\- Cinder Cullen**

* * *

I walked swiftly to my room, very much eager to rid of all my school stuff off my shoulder. The long and wide stairs stretchered up in a royal fashion with expensive and decorative tiles stuck on it, much like a modern palace. The railing was a roundish metal which shined appreciatively. A big window with the view of the whole (boring) front yard was placed at the right corner of the stairs, allowing the climber to be a big old exhibition object to all the people who are standing in the front yard, which is by the way very true in my case.

I saw Aunt Rosaile standing near the tree in the front yard, as still as statue, staring dead on through the window at me like I'm a T.v where she can watch teary Soap operas. Her face was blank but her eyes were intense with something even I couldn't decipher. I rolled my eyes and continued on the stairs. Oh... My family's crazy obsession with staring at 'innocent' people such as myself.

My footsteps echoed around the silent stairs as I walked upwards, creating a creepy sound like the ghost footsteps that you will probably hear in a movie before the ghosts decides to make a dramatic entrance and scare the shit out of the poor ... I noted the quietness which had gradually enveloped the whole house in it. Mom stopped scolding dad and no other sounds were made and everything went dreadfully quiet. I climbed the last stair and proceeded to go into my small room which was located at the end of the first floor hallway.

I opened the wooden door and went inside my darkening room which was painted midnight blue with many small images of shining stars all over it. It had a medium sized bed with a fluffy pillow and same blue comforter. I didn't have much stuff in my room expect a yellow table ,a dresser and a small closet. I also have a attached bathroom. The bathroom was built after my family decided to turn the storage room into my new room. I immediately put my backpack on my table.

Okay... So should I go directly to Ethan's room and start the assignment? Or should I wait for him to come and call me? What should I do? Although the first option is what a sane and responsible girl would do, it still required a lot of courage and confidence and not to mention, I never considered myself responsible or... even sane in some ways. What if I he thinks I'm being too eager? No, I don't want that, I don't want to give any guy any satisfaction that way, but what if he never comes to call me? Oh..then I would surely get bad marks in my already failing subjects. Just my great luck. I think I better go to his room myself.

Now that the brave decision is made, all you have to do it make it happen. Right!

I took a deep breadth and unlocked my door and marched straight to his room, making sure I never stop in the way or I would surely regret the decision I made and cower away. Don't be a coward, don't be coward... I stood in front of his room, already regretting it. Open the door._ No don't. _Do it. _No don't._ Do it. _No d-_

"You can come in Cinder. I'm not going to bite you" A silky voice said from within the room and I jumped a foot high,startled.

WHAT THE HELL?

I opened the door and went inside keeping my eyes firmly glued to the red carpet, not wanting to catch his eye. Now don't get me wrong, I don't have a crush or him or anything like that, It's just I'm unnaturally shy to strangers and people I don't know well. It is an annoying after-effect of being judged and forgotten all you dreadful life. You tend to think everyone you meet is being nice to you just to judge and make fun of you, and even if they become your friend, they are just going to leave you like everybody in the end. At the end of the day, all you have is yourself and that has to be enough.

I sat cross-legged on the brown carpeted floor, still refusing to look around the room or anywhere except the floor. Oh... why am I stuck in a such a awkward situation?

"So, Before we start getting to know each other, can you please look up?" Ethan voice said firmly and I felt compelled to obey.

I looked up and I noticed that he was sitting on the floor too in a similar fashion to mine. He looked like he was observing me very closely.

"So tell me about you. Oh... wait, before I want to ask you something, Can you talk?" He question caught me by surprise.

Talk? Of-course I can talk! Who does he think I'm? Helen Keller? Just because I choose not to waste my voice on people who don't care about doesn't mean I'm mute. But I don't have to prove that to him, he is nothing to me and is never going to be. I scowled deeply and looked at him with scorn adoring my face.

I immediately searched for a notebook and a pencil or pen around his room and found one, sitting neatly on his desk. I scribbled some words and showed it to him.

_Dude, I can talk as well as anyone, I just chose not to._

He shrugged after reading and asked again "Why not?"

_ why talk when nobody is there to listen?_

" Because... Because that's what binds people to together. If you want to be heard, talk."

I was a bit surprised at hearing such a thoughtful line from a person who acted so cold and distant. I looked at him and saw that he was not looking at me anymore but at the pink sky out of his big window. His eyes went even more distant if that's possible and it looked like he was not talking to me anymore at all.

_You are pretty inspirational actually But no matter what you would never understand_

I wrote and pushed the notebook in front of his face by extending my hand and craning my body forward to reach him.

His eyes snapped back to mine and was once again filled with his usual coldness that it would impossible to get through it. I searched his eyes for any trace of emotion that he might be hiding behind but found none. They were just pools of black and nothing else. If he really felt and meant anything when he said those words, it was gone now. I sat back down and nodded for him to say something.

"Yes, you are right. So let's start with the basic details about each other, shall we?" He said.

_Sure...so what's your full name?_

" Ethan Flynn Missouri, what is yours? " He inquired me.

_Cinder Sayara Cullen_

'Tell me about your hobbies."

_I am not really good at doing many things but I do love writing and playing outdoors even though I'm pretty old for things like that. What about you?_

"I love do-" Before he could finish what he was coming to say, his door was pushed open roughly interrupting him.

I craned my neck backwards to look at the interrupter and I found the person who I dreaded the most, Renesmee. She was leaning on the frame of the door with a big sweet smile on her face obviously happy about interrupting my project. _Great..._


	9. Opinions

" Awww... My little adorable sister! Wutcha doing darlin'? My twin sister walked over to me, her face full of _care_ and _love_ in them.

Her foot slid softly against the carpet and with a smooth movement, she swept her pale hands back and smoothed her exotic pink skirt as sat cross legged in the red carpeted floor. She pushed a strand of her loose bronze hair behind her ear and looked at Ethan and me with her big red eyes as if inspecting the situation. She raised her arc shaped eyebrows at me as if asking me what the hell I have been doing.

I rolled my eyes and proceeded at look all around the room completely ignoring her cheerful greeting to me, her 'adorable,darling' sister. My eyes landed on Ethan who was not moving at all and he had his lips in a thin line with an utterly blank face. His eyes was on the wall behind Nessie and stayed that way. There was no evidence of any pressure or tension on his body and he looked completely relaxed as stared at the wall. A few seconds passed and still no one made any attempt to talk. I stared at the big round clock and started counting the seconds.

Ok... This is getting awkward... well at-least to me, Ethan looked like a half frozen statue and didn't seem to be bothering about the awkward atmosphere and Renesmee was chewing on her lips and looked like she was deep in thought. If she just kept to her own business then I would have at least made some quality progress on this stupid project that I have been forced to do. Oh... Why did she have to put her nose into everybody's business? Oh..right, i get it. Ethan, he is the reason. I wish that I got some other partner for this project so I don't have to put up with Renesmee's stalking.

But in a way, getting Ethan has it own advantages too. To just imagine going to another student's house for this project, is making me shake. But Ethan is staying in my house so fortunately I can be in my house and finish the project at the same time.

**Cough-cough**

My head snapped to Nessie as she coughed to try to get our attention. When she saw Ethan and me looking at her, a contented smile stretched on her lips, making her face go brighter and prettier.

" Do you want to know why I'm here? Well It is just I got an wonderful idea for us." Her smile became more bigger as she looked at Ethan who was raising his eyebrows slightly.

An idea...for us? Does 'us' include me or is it only Ethan and her? Just what is this another conspiracy of hers? I groaned inwardly thinking what shitty things were in store for me.

I picked up the pencil and wrote hurriedly and showed it to Renesmee, making sure Ethan wouldn't be able to see it.

_What is this idea of yours? Another one to make my day worse? Does 'us' even include me?_

Her eyes narrowed at the last part and she glared slightly at me for even considering such a possibility that she will ever invite her stupid twin sister to one of her wonderful ideas or at least that's what I think she glared for.

" I would be delighted to hear it, Renesmee." Ethan said in a monotone.

"Oh.. I know you would Ethan, I was thinking that we ,as in _me_ and _you_, could go to the new amusement park in the nearby town which had been opened just recently. It could be like a date if you want" She made sure to press on the words me and you so that I wouldn't get the wrong idea and think that I was invited too.

" I'm sorry but I'm not interested ."

Renesmee's face fell and her face suddenly turned to me and she glared furiously at me as I had any part in Ethan's say. It is not as if I told him to reject her or anything then what is the point in putting all the blame on me? Maybe it is because she had never been rejected in her whole wonderful life. No boy would be stupid enough to turn down a chance to go on a date with legendary Renesmee Carlie Cullen. I wonder how it feels to be rejected by the one you have crush on...

"It's alright, but you have to take me some other time, alright?" Her voice had lost a fair amount of sweetness and it was like she was near to yelling at him.

"Alright" His answer was short and crisp and only managed to anger my sister more.

"I -I would be going now, see ya" Her voice trembled with anger.

She got up and dusted the invisible dirt on her skirt. Her eyes shifted from me to Ethan and she looked like she was hesitating whether to leave or stay. Her eyes finally hardened and she stuck her chin in the air and walked confidently and gracefully to the door but not before turning her head and mouthing to me "I never lose...sister" and she was gone leaving me alone with Ethan again.

"Hmm... That was pleasant" Ethan said in a calm tone.

My eyes bulged and I looked at him like he had grown three heads and was wearing a pink ballerina costume. I scribbled on the notebook and showed it to him.

_Pleasant?! I feel like a big hurricane had passed through me and you are telling me it was pleasant? Are you even human?_

" No, I'm not human Cinder and maybe that's why I found it pleasant."

Oh...Of-course! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU CINDER ?! You know he is not human and yet you just have to make a big fool out of yourself. I wrote again on the notepad.

_Geez...I'm sorry. It just kinda slipped. So tell me why did you reject her ?_

"Well... If you want to know... I'm not very interested in girls ,dating and being in relationships." He said shrugging his broad shoulders.

_Really? But all the girls throw themselves at you, aren't you even a least bit curious about them?_

I asked him again not believing that a guy can be surrounded by a large group of girls but still managed to be not interested in them.

"Not really, It doesn't appeal to me that's all." He said coolly.

_so you have never been in love or even been a slight bit interested in someone?_

"No... Falling in love is weak. It makes you vulnerable, it is just a stupid feeling which people mistake to be powerful and magical but it is just hell on earth. And a long time ago, I have promised to someone important that I will never be weak or vulnerable. What about you Cinder?"

_I have never fell in love before and I don't plan to. Love hurts you, burns you and rips you apart. I would rather hurt myself a thousand time on and on before I fall for someone._


	10. Fears

**The next day (Saturday) -**  
I was laying on my bed, with both of my hands over my head. Dark ebony hair surrounded the area near my head and some stray hairs tickled my face lightly and made my face itch a bit. My headphones was blaring in my ears and I closed my eyes and shut out the rest of the world. My ears didn't pick up anything except the music and for a moment, it felt like I was floating in a space in which nobody else could some and invade my space. Nobody could judge me, nobody could forget me and finally, nobody could ever hurt me, it was just me and the empty world.

I was all alone in that empty void surrounded only by my thoughts and feelings which allowed me to analyze every small thing in detail. Pictures of the past years gradually floated into my mind and I felt embarrassed, sad and angry as I went through each of them, no memory was the same and my feelings for each of them was not the same either. Not all memories made me sad just like not all memories can make me happy. Some were special in their own right and some were...well nothing. The sad ones made me feel numb but I didn't proceed to anything to change that, I just laid there to let the sadness wash over me and make me more stronger than I was yesterday. Sometimes my heart clenched painfully when i went across something... not that good.

I remembered when I was a child, a mere child of 7 years old but even in that young age, i realized what agony and jealousy felt like. In films and stories they drive it through our head that only witches and bad people get jealous and feel hate. So if you see it like that, I might make a good witch because the amount of jealously and hatred I possessed when I was younger was not little. I once hated the whole world... I hated all the people... I hated me. My life governed around one word,hate. Even now when I saw think about my cries of help, it terrifies me , It ma-

_Why am I not good enough to be your favorite daughter, dad? Please... Please... DON'T HATE ME..._

My eyes snapped open as I heard a child's squeaky voice mutter at first and then shout in agony and fear . I immediately got up straight and looked around the room terrified beyond measure, the color on my face drained leaving me white with fear. Did.. Did I just hear... or am I hallucinating? I definitely heard a small child's voice shouting. W-What's happening? My room suddenly looked very foreign to me and my heart felt like it would burst from its rapid beatings.

_What did I do wrong? Why do you all ignore me?... IM TURNING INTO A MONSTER...PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP ME._

The shrill voice shouted again but this time with more anger and desperation in its tone.W-What's h-happening? Am I going nuts? I looked around my room which was dark with lack of sunlight. The white silk curtains danced in the evening air. I squinted my eyes and searched for the owner of the voice desperately hoping there was one even though a voice in the back of my mind said there was not. When I found there was no one, my eyes started going wide and I trembled in my clothes. Goosebumps appeared on my skin and my legs went stiff not allowing any escape.

A few seconds passed and I didn't hear any more voice. The room was eerily silent except the swishing noise of the curtain and the clock. The clock on my wall continued ticking each second and I felt fear drain from my system. I took a few deep breadths and I tried to relax the rapid beating of my heart. I placed my hand on my chest and forced myself to calm down and see sense but my adamant heart refused to.

I was just hallucinating and I DEFINITELY DIDN'T hear any creepy voices and I NEVER trembled or got scared. I was just hallucinating.I was just hallucinating. I was just hallucinating...

I repeated the words over and over to myself as I willed myself to get up and open my door so I can get out and have some fresh air to get rid of all these childish fears.

* * *

_**Hmm...It's going pretty interesting! Leave me a long beautiful review and I will update faster just for you ;)**_


	11. Glorified in colors

_Omg! Guys, You have no possible idea how guilty you made me feel with all those comments! I was feeling guilty for not updating faster even after recieving such wonderful comments from my wonderful readers! Anyway, sorry for the long wait, I had tests and exams :)_

* * *

I walked along the garden (I'm not sure if you could call it a garden), my eyes gently trailing along the tall pine trees which looked so majestic and beautiful in the drowsy atmosphere. The clouds itself looked like it was ready to dose off and sleep. The temperature was chilly and made me shiver slightly and a breeze blew in, gently shaking the leaves and my hair danced slowly to the wind.

I closed my eyes and let the breeze cool my hot cheeks and sat down on the pavement, not caring my pants will get dirty. I reached my hands back and touched the sticky mud and grasped it in my hands. Most people will find this really dirty and they fear that it is full of germs or something but actually this is the purest form of what we call nature. I find, playing with mud really relaxing, it makes me feel innocent even though I'm far from innocent.

"Enjoying yourself huh?" Ethan voice interrupted the moments of peace I had but I didn't mind instead I just sat there, eyes closed, enjoying the chilly day. I was much too relaxed and happy to snap at anyone on such a pleasant day.

I just nodded at him, still not opening my eyes. I heard him sit next next to me on the pavement. The scrape of his jeans on the rough stone was too screechy to not to hear.

"So I take it you love this day. This is the happiest I have seen you since I came here."

At this I felt the tips of my lips push up and form a small smile. I couldn't help it, I was really feeling good. Maybe it was because I had half believed that whatever that spoke to me in the room was going to kill me or injure me in some way and now that I was perfectly alright without a single scrape, I had the right to feel relieved. It is just like they say a rainbow after a storm.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked sideways at Ethan. He was sitting with his legs stretched in front of him and his head was turned towards me and there was a hint of a smile on them. His blonde hair was kept messy was sticking out in all directions and he was wearing a simple red shirt and light whitewashed jeans. I noticed that he also had a wristband in his left wrist.

I nodded again and began to draw letters in the mud for Ethan to read.

_**Yup! You got that right! It is such a peaceful day to feel bad so I feel happy.**_

The small smile on his face widened a bit and he looked at the sky, sighing softly. He ran his hand through his hair and made it even messier than it was before.

" Yes, It is. Though I never imagined you to be such a nature lover. You always seemed to me as a tough ,sarcastic girl with a poker face."

I couldn't help but smile a little at that. I was really sarcastic alright! I had a acid tongue at times and it is really hard to control it. I would end up saying something really mean and heartless though I would have never meant to. But I find it quite fun. No offense but being a good kind girl who only says all the kind things doesn't appeal much to me. It sounds... how should I put it? I guess a bit dull.

I used my middle finger to draw letters on the sand again.

_**I'm a hybrid both in body and personality, I guess**_

Suddenly I had a awesome idea. It shone into my head like a big bright bulb. It was a risky one, because I was going to show a part of me, my past to a complete stranger but a little risk seemed interesting.

I looked up to Ethan with my eyes shining vividly. I was sure that there must have been a lot of excitement seen in my eyes because he looked a bit astonished but I didn't bother about it. I got up swiftly and dusted my pants and offered a hand to Ethan who looked at it skeptically and looked like he was wondering what has happened to me in such a swift moment. I encouraged him to take my hand and atlast he gave in and grabbed it and stood up .

I pulled him with me and began running at my best speed. I didn't let go of his frighteningly cold hand just in case he loses in way or something although that will be quite not possible considering he is a vampire. We ran for a steady two minutes before I started losing my breath and started panting quite hard. I hunched over and hoped the stitches on my side would leave soon.

"What? Tired already? Seriously you should see me running."

I looked at his face and saw that he was smirking obviously happy about teasing me. I glared at him and stuck my chin up in the air with a "I'm feeling really great" expression. I once again pulled his arm and dragged him to the far east forest which I also fondly called as my real home.

Ethan raised his eyebrows and looked questioningly at the wild forest but I urged him to enter the forest which he did without hesitation.  
We began walking through the thick wild growth and I found it quite difficult to keep my pace in the tough path.

Atlast we reached the place where I had once spent all my childhood hiding.

It was a whirruping waterfall. At this distance, it looked like silver tear tracks on the wrinkled face of the mountain. It was tiered and plunged into the depths of a paradise-blue pool. As I began to get closer, the noise of the cataract increased. It was growling and rumbling. Then it foamed into lather at the base. The waterfall seemed to fuse itself into distinct threads of watery fabric as I approached. It was as if a loom of liquid silver was pouring down the rocks. The sound was cacophonous now. The spout was hitting the cavernous hollow of the pool like a thunderclap. It rushed down the mountain, roiling and bubbling, boiling and churning. The pool fed two other smaller waterfalls, but they were not as deafening.

I opened my arms and welcomed the stray water drops of the waterfall. I sighed ever so softly that it was nearly inaudible. I felt water droplets falling all over my face, cooling away all the sadness and stress of the past days leaving my heart fresh for some more hours to come.

If there is one thing I hate the most in me, it is the inability to maintain the happiness I feel. I could be in the cloud nine one day but the next day, I would be in the drowning in sadness. Even this happiness I feel now will disappear as soon as I come to face with the reality. The dizzy atmosphere, the rain, the beautiful scenery feels like a slow wonderful dream so I feel happy but I'm honestly scared to go back to sad mess I was.  
The emptiness, the utter hopelessness... I shuddered involuntarily.

"Wow...I do... I do not have words, Cinder" Ethan said.

I smiled softly as I saw him staring at the waterfall in wonder. I slowly fell on my knees and fell backward completely, so that I was now facing the pinkish sky, all glorified in the colorful colors.

* * *

_Walking under the rain feels so lonely and cold. But if you were there beside me to share the warmth of your love then I would want to stay under the rain for the rest of my life. _


	12. Friends

"So Cinder, I remember you mentioning something about not talking because you don't want to, But If I say that I want to be friends with you right now, would you talk to me?" Ethan asked me with his eyebrow raised so much that it actually disappeared into his hairline.

We were still sitting by the waterfall, enjoying ourselves when he asked this out of the blue.

Friends? Oh… He wants to be friends with me? Wow...That's new. No...No, forget new, it is absurd. We have known each other for what, a week? I felt that he had gone mental and that must have showed on my face. Hey, come on, you can't blame me, it's not everyday that a person comes and asks you to be their friend, well at least not to me.

I also felt a bit hesitant about the talking part, because it has been a long time since I talked. I don't like to consider myself mute because that make me feel like a broken doll but I guess I had gotten mute over the years.

I briefly consider the offer and bit my lip. I mean, you gotta take chances in life right? What could go wrong? A million possibilities floated into my mind but I pushed them way and forced myself to look at bright part. I could gain a friend, my first friend in years.

I looked up at him and nodded slowly. A small smile made its way to his face, making a cute dimple appear on his left cheeks and tiny creases near his eyes. I looked at him astounded, I had never seen him smile before. He was always this prim guy who wouldn't even talk with a warm tone. His smile lightened up his whole face and made him look almost young and innocent.

"So come on, talk something. Wait…say my name first" He ordered.

I rolled my eyes at his bossy personality. Then attempted to open my mouth and I hate to admit but I put up quite a show before I muttered his name in a slow voice.

"E-Ethan Missouri?" It sounded more like a question than a statement but it was dead embarrassing to talk after such a long time. I felt like I wanted crawl into a hole and never come back.

"Cinder" He replied almost immediately.

I glared at him mockingly.

"Twat" I said in my new found voice.

"Gosh… I can't believe girls these days. First they don't talk at all and after they do, the second word they is twat? Wow..Keep it up. I'm sure you'll end up in a big place someday" He said sarcastically.

"You keep this act up and Im sure the next word I'm gonna talk is going sound worse" I still talked in a slow manner, afraid my voice would just disappear if I went too fast.

He rolled his eyes and stuck out his tongue like a 5 year old and I chuckled a bit.

"What happened to you, Ethan? Last week, you were all I-Hate-people-And-I'm-prim-and-proper-and-I-never-smile-or-joke kind of guy, but now I am wondering if you actually a child in disguise." I asked him curiously.

It is true. I really thought he was worse than my 6th grade chemistry teacher who is sourer than a lemon and looked like he needed a two year lesson on how to smile or take a joke.

"Well, that is not who I am. It is just… I don't know. Can we talk about something, anything else?" He almost pleaded.

I shrugged my shoulders, not wanting to stick my nose into his business. I mean, who am I to talk? I was the one who wore a thousand facades everyday to hide who I really was.

"Sure, I'm going to take it that this nice change of scenery has brought the best in us." I replied.

He nodded and opened his red lips (Which I was definitely not tempted to kiss.) to talk again.

"So what are we going to do about that project, huh?"

"Dunno. And I don't care if I fail either. I mean I'm pretty sure, this isn't the only time I'm going to attend high school. I have plenty of centuries to get a good grade." I said coolly.

He looked at me with an Are-You-fucking-kidding-me look?.

"Hey! What? I didn't know a 120 year old vampire like you cared about grades. Aren't you supposed to run after your Great-grandchildren or something?" I asked, smirking.

"Ha ha. Very funny. I think I might give myself a laughing fit." He replied, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Yeah, whatever. So truthfully, how old are you?"

"I was 19 when I was turned."

"You and I both know that wasn't what I asked about. But I'm going to let that one go because I don't wanna make you cry now, do I?"

"More like, you don't wanna make me kill you now, do you?"

I puffed my cheeks at my new friend and felt a smile stretch my lips up. Who knew that today was going to be such a exciting day? First the voices (Though that wasn't exciting at all in the slightest, more like creepy), then the long-sought peace and third, I made a friend. An unlikely friend too. Who would have thought Ethan could actually mock and tease and smile?

"Nah, you wouldn't. I have found your secret!" I shouted excitedly.

He stiffened visibly and his eyes went wide but I chose to ignore it.

" You are just a big cuddly bear inside and I'm willing to bet that you wouldn't hurt a fly." I said confidently.

"No… Cinder. If I were you, I wouldn't be too sure about that."

There was a pregnant pause, he just looked at me with a stare that basically sent chills down my spine. The trees fluttered around us but I was still unable break out of his gaze. I failed to see the horror the words had but discarded it as meaningless.I felt that my silence was ruining everything so I jumped back into my giddy mood.

"Oh My God! Please don't tell me I'm sitting next to a Teddy bear killer!" I exclaimed in mock surprise.

He chuckled at that and shook his head, sending his rings of blonde waves dancing around his head.

I looked at the sky and noticed that it was getting dark. The moon was already in the sky, barely visble but I could still see it. I got up slowly and dusted my pants and removed some twigs from my shirt. I looked back at Ethan who was looking at me with me What-are-you-doing look.

"It's getting late, come on. We should go home."

"Oh… Is it time already?" He whined and pouted slightly.

"Yep. Get your lazy ass up."

I turned around; looking at the path we should take to return home when I heard him get up. I suddenly had an unbelievable urge to ask a question to Ethan. It was going to be dead embarrassing to ask (at least to me, yeah I get embarrassed easily).

"Hmm.. Ethan?"

"Yep"

"We are going to remain friends even after we leave the forest right?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that anyway? Of course we are."

_Of Course__, we are._

* * *

**_A/N- Sorry for the long wait. I had the biggest writers block and i was thinking about abandoning this story but it was just after i attempted to write it again that i understood why i loved writing in the first place :) so you can now count on me to fini_****_sh it _**

**_XXXX _**

**_(P.S- Don't forget to leave a comment)_**


	13. Room Sweet Room

We started back to home since it was getting really dark out. The sun has almost set and only its yellowish tail was peaking out through the horizan. The night had gone horrifyingly chilly and i shivered in my hoodie,wrapping a cold hand around myself in a pathetic attempt to spare myself any future suffering in the form of cold. But Ethan walked beside me, all confident and sickenigly calm and collected. I turned my head to him and glared at him.

"Any particular reason why you are glaring at me like i murdered your boyfriend?" Ethan's voice broke through the silence.

I pouted and threw my hands up in the air in a dramatic fashion.

"It is not fair that Im freezing my butt off here while you are obviously enjoying yourself. I mean, aren't you supposed to give me your jacket and add a cheesy pick up line to it?" I asked narrowing my eyes.

"Huh? Geez woman, First I don't have a jacket and second, Im not a prince charming. Not even close"

I rolled my eyes and stuck out my lips more and wore my best puppy dog expression.

"B-but you do have you shirt, don't you?" I asked him, fake stuttering.

His eyes widened and he turhed his body fully to face me, eyebrows practically disappearing into his hairline.

"Oh my goodness. I didn't know I was friends with a big pervert." he exclaimed, eyebrows rising suggestively.

"Ha Ha very funny. Remind me to laugh next time." I said sarcastically.

And then silence enveloped again and I was still shivering. That asshole of a vampire didn't even bother doing anything about it. He just continued walking, a smirk clearly eveident in his pink lips. Clearly he was enjoying my misery.

I groaned softly. I almost couldn't feel my fingers anymore. They went numb and turned a bit blue.

We turned a corner and I could spot my house in the distance. I grinned in happiness ( A rare event since I detest going home but like a wise saint once said "Desperation is stronger than hatred"... true. P.S- The wise saint by the way is me, if you haven't already guessed.)

My pace increased and within a few minutes, i was practically sprinting back to home with a mean vampire at my heels. Within mere seconds, i was standing in front of the gate,staring dumbly at it. I couldn't bring myself to open it. A wave of nausea hit me and I almost fell backwards with the sudden force. I remembered the scene a few days back when I stood in front of this same gate, broken and vulnerable. And that brought back the feelings i managed to abandon in the morning. The feel of ease disappeared replaced by the same damn hopelessness which clawed you till you fell apart.

A shiver went through my body but this time, it was not from the cold but the sudden change of emotions. I couldn't see straight, I wobbled in my steps and bent down to catch my breadth. I couldn't get myself to calm down, my breathing started increasing and I started sweating.

I felt a hand catch my shoulder and I snapped my head up to see Ethan peering worried down at me. I bit my lips and looked back down and shrugged of his hands from my shoulders. I felt so overwhelmed that it was physically hurting. I struggled to stand back up.

" Cinder? Are you Okay? You looked pretty sick there."

I attempted a smile and reassured him as best as I could without making my voice sound so shaky.

"I-Iam alright. I was j-just a bit dizzy from the r-running."

He nodded a bit unsure so I quickly smiled at him. I pushed open the gates and dashed inside to find my safe place inside my house which is my room. A place where I can go back and hide when things get tough. A place I can cry or scream into the pillows. A place where i can put all my guards down and be vulnarable.

" Cinder! Cinder! Wait! Why are you running like that?" Ethan shouted behind me.

I suddenly just wanted to cry. I mean I can't even get through a single day without feeling like this or disappointing someone. I can't forget and throw away the past and present too. I just wanted to throw it all down the drain and suck it up and just live. Not feeling like shit every time I have been even a bit happy. God, why did I talk to Ethan and manged to be happy for last few hours? This makes it all harder. I was doing pretty fine in the numb shell I had built for myself. Not being happy but not sad either. But this happiness makes accepting the pain harder. No matter what the people say about happiness being the cure or whatever, it truely just kills you because you never know when you going to lose once you have it.

As soon as i entered my room, i just locked it as fast as I could. And I just leant against the door crumbling down towards the floor. I was crying my heart out. Why does hurt want to hurt so much? I heard some footsteps nearing and I tried to stop whailing, but unfortunately even the whailing is stronger than me. There was a pause, which i assume that the person has reached my room's door. Who was it? Defenately not my dad or sis or mum they just barge into my room or knock immediately. Or is just my sis doing some evil mean tricks on me? What is that person waiting for? I just wish that it wont be my sis 'cause I'm really really not in the mood.

And soon I felt myself drift into a dreamless, restless sleep...

* * *

_**If I get more than 10 comments today then Iam totally updating tomorrow :)**_


End file.
